Through My Eyes
by MaddsLovesTwilight
Summary: What would you do, if you had a chance to save someone's life? If you only had seconds to save someone's future when you think that all hope is lost? When it's already too late? An Alice oneshot. R


**Hi, this idea had been nagging me for a while, and it finally came out on paper. I hope this doesn't suck too bad; I had to write half of it in my notebook while I was in the middle of the ocean on a cruise, so my brain might have been somewhere else. Sorry. **

**Alice POV **

* * *

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and closed my eyes. _I can do this. I can do this. Concentrate_. I was fully aware of Jasper sitting next to me on the living room couch trying to pacify me. _This was my ability. This is what I could do. It can't just slip away from me. Not when my family needs it. I wont let it. Not when Bella needs it._ I took one more calming breath reminding myself to tell Jasper thank you later, and dived into the future.

Colors whizzed past my eyes as small flashes of the future were revealed before my eyes like different movie clips on a television screen.

_One of Edward on one knee in his room, staring up at Bella with loved filled eyes. "Will you marry me?"_

I couldn't hold my excitement for long; that vision was already gone, turning into another.

_The second, a flash of my current high school, hideous yellow graduating caps thrown up into the air with cheers floating through the room loudly. Jessica Stanley throws her arms around a very surprised looking Bella's neck with a gasp._

It faded into a few minutes later of the same scene….

_Edward and Bella in a secluded area of a wall of yellow gowns, Bella looks anxious and Edward looks accusingly at her. "You know what she's hiding from me." Bella looked nervously up at him. _

"_Sure, I'm the one who came up with it…."_

That vision blurred to the next.

_A confusing flash of one of Bella's blouses, bright red against a pale hand…."_

That vision dissolved before I could make sense of it. Why would I be having visions of what Bella was going to _wear_ at a time like this? But I was soon distracted by another flash of the future,

_Bella and Edward in our garage, Bella in a black rider's jacket and a bright red helmet, looking deeply embarrassed. Edward looks amused as he pulls Bella close to him, saying, "You're silly. I suppose that's part of your charm. Though, I'll admit it, this helmet does have it's drawbacks. He pulls off the helmet gently, her mahogany hair falling around her face everywhere as he tilts her face up to kiss her._

I saw that one disappear, not wanting to hear about Bella and Edward relationship at the moment when I was trying to get information on our enemies other than werewolves.

_Charlie Swan was driving on his way home slowly, soon coming up to his small home only to have his expression darken as he sees a shiny Volvo in his driveway…._

Charlie was still alive. Good sign.

_Aro and the rest of the Volturi stare hungrily at innocent humans with ruby red eyes filled with thirst. The poor humans stare bewildered at their surroundings and frozen in fear of what they see in front of them. One child screams in terror as they draw closer and closer…._

My scream blended in with the child's as I broke away from the future, not wanting to see anymore. Jasper pulled me to him, brining a large hand up to my face and pressed it gently to his stone chest as I tried to shake away the awful memories of what would happen to that innocent child and every one of those humans. I can feel waves of calm as he tries to sooth me.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't see anything to do with what these vampires _are!_ It's like they know…." I couldn't talk anymore as I stood up abruptly, trying to avoid Jasper's concerned gaze.

"I think I need to take a walk…" I mumbled, starting for the door, feelings of sorrow and despair coursing through me with every second that Jasper wasn't calming me. He was immediately there at my side, trying to make me stop.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked quietly, taking my hands. I smiled up at him, knowing how much he truly cared about me. I didn't have to feel his gift to know that. I could see it clear in his eyes.

"I think I need to go alone this time. I'll be back soon," I whispered, truly not wanting to hurt his feelings. He gave me a small smile, understanding.

"Alright. Be careful," he told me, always worried. I grinned as I started for the door again.

"And Alice?" he called after me again. I turned around this time.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't keep me waiting."

I laughed for the first time that day at his choice of words, remembering when we first met in person that one night.

"I won't," I promised him.

With that I left the house and headed for nowhere in particular, but I found myself soon on a sidewalk across from a grocery store by a busy street where cars were going way too fast for the speed limit. Though I was certainly one to talk, it was completely different if you were human, and could harm you and yourself by being careless and ignorant of your frail body.

I was going to walk on through the cloudy town, but I stopped, mid step, as I was pulled into an awful, horrifying vision. A vision of someone that I that I had never seen before.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Michelle Baker was tired. She had three children, two boys and one girl. Her husband was out of work and she was at two jobs. Groceries were expensive paying for her family, and she just wanted to take her huge bags of food piled into her hands, walk across the street to her car, and drive home. She walked forward, not sure where she was going at first, only to be slammed into by something hard and cold.

"Excuse me, ma'am? I'm sorry to bother you, but I _had _to ask. _Where_ did you get your shoes?"

* * *

**Alice POV**

**27 seconds beforehand**

_A woman I had never seen before in my life is holding one too many grocery bags piled high in her arms, her purse dangling from her arm as she takes a hesitant step forward into the street. A small blue Chevrolet's loud horn is blaring excruciatingly loud in my head as it collides with the poor woman with a sickening thud as the driver tries desperately to hit the breaks, but it's too late…. Cars screech to a halt, slamming into one another around the already dead corpse and the groceries crash onto the hard pavement…._

I slammed out of the horrible vision and I looked around frantically past the people walking past me, shooting venomous glares as they try pitifully to shove around me. I pay them no mind at all.

The street that woman was on…. It was right in front of me. I run at an impossible speed across the street, jumping over speeding cars gracefully, barely touching the roofs of the cars at all. I am nothing but a quick flash of white to humans as I get to the other side of the dangerous obstacle in three seconds flat. No evidence to the humans at all.

My quick gaze landed on the very woman I was looking for as she lifts her foot to make that last deadly step. I shot forward, landing in front of her with seconds to spare only to ram into her with maybe a tad too much force, but I quickly balance her before she tilts the wrong way and falls, softening the impact.

I had to think quickly. "Excuse me, ma'am? I'm sorry to bother you, but I _had _to ask. _Where_ did you get your shoes?"

She looks up at me, surprised. I see her face for the first time. She has brown eyes, surrounded with soft laugh and worry lines, short brown hair that swayed around her face softly, and slightly tanned skin that seemed to have lost its glow a long, long time ago. She could have been pretty if she didn't look so sleep deprived and stressed.

I sighed in relief as that one blue car whizzes past us, sending a wave of air slamming into us. I saved her life. My visions saved this woman's life even when I thought I was losing my gift. I could still help my family, and Bella, and I could save this woman's life. No family would mourn tonight for a loved one.

I look back at her face to see a look that was one of surprise, confusion, and ever so slight annoyance. I looked down to see why.

She was wearing sneakers.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. I got the idea from something that Stephenie Meyer said on the Lexicon. :D**

**R&R**


End file.
